Brothers Who Never Knew Peace
by Party Like It's Sherlock S3
Summary: When the Gate drags Ed and Al into a different world, they wind up in an old, abandoned house. They are attacked by a ghost, and guess who's there to save them? The Winchesters of course! Set during 1.05, Bloody Mary and- How ever far this will go.
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers Who Never Knew Peace**

**Chapter One**

"..Al?"

Alphonse lifted his head to see his brother.

They were both lying on the floor of what appeared to be an old house. The floor was covered with dust and the ceiling was tangled with spider-webs. It was dark, but they managed to see, thanks to the light coming from outside.

Ed placed a hand to his aching forehead.

"What happened?" He asked.

Ed steadily got up from the floor. He held out a hand to his brother, then noticed something.

"...Al! Y-You... You got your body back!" Ed exclaimed, eyes wide.

Alphonse then noticed his appearance. His dirty blonde hair and dull gold eyes greeted him from the mirror a few yards away. He was wearing a T-shirt with a few holes, jeans, also with holes, and a pair of brown, used shoes.

He hadn't a clue to where the clothing had come from. It seemed like it was the last he had worn from when he was ten. It did seem rather small on him now, but he was fourteen, so he must have grown. He was taller and had a slightly deeper voice.

Al blinked and turned his head back to Edward.

Al got up from the ground without his brother's help. Ed seemed to still be shock about his sibling's body. If Al had his body, then that meant that they were somewhere other than home.

The last thing the two remembered was being at the Rockbell household, then there was a flash of light. Then they woke up here, disoriented and confused.

Ed sighed with relief.

"...Well, Al. I don't think we're in Resembool anymore..." Ed said in a sarcastic tone.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and Al nodded, staring down at the floor.

"I wonder why we ended up here..." Al thought out loud.

"I wonder where here is..." Ed stated.

"_Bloody Mary."_

Ed and Al both looked around the room.

"Who said that, brother?" Al asked innocently.

Ed's eyes searched the room for anyone else. He shook his head.

"We're probably just hearing things..." He said, sighing.

The brothers glanced at each other, then back at the ground. They both looked around the room they were in. It smelled old. There was a hallway to the right of Ed.

"..So, what do you think about exploring a bit, huh?" Ed asked, excitement in his eyes.

He loved abandoned places, they were more fun, and he never knew what to expect. Al nodded, still feeling uneasy about his new surroundings. Ed started to walk down the hallway nearest to him.

"..B-Brother!"

"...Don't worry, Al. Just scream if anything happens..." Ed said, waving a dismissing hand at his brother.

Ed smiled and turned back around and continued walking through the hallway. He could almost feel the dust beneath his boots.

Man, someone needs to clean this place up...

He soon found himself in another room, one with an unusual amount of mirrors.

Strange...

_"Blood Mary."_

Ed turned around and glanced throughout the entire room.

"..H-Hello?" He asked, his voice echoing a bit.

He sighed.

_I'm going insane..._

He ignored it and continued exploring.

He walked over to a large one. It had a certain eeriness to it, and Ed didn't like it. He saw himself in the mirror, disliking the fact that his reflection looked quite short. Ed blinked.

Something...

_"Bloody Mary"_

Ed's eyes widened.

_There it is again..._

His eye felt strange. Ed reached up and rubbed his left eye. He thought it was a tear at first, but it was actually blood. He glared down in shock at his now blood stained glove, then back at his reflection.

Ed's eyes widened.

His reflection seemed to not follow his movements. Ed, thinking it was a dream or a hallucination, blinked several times, hoping things would return to normal. But the mirror version of himself didn't budge, or blink. He stood there with a cold, accusing look on his face, blood dripping from his eyes.

Pain then overcame Edward. It came from his chest, a stinging pain that almost brought him to the floor, screaming in agony. He pressed his hand over his heart, clutching the pained area, hoping it would go away.

Ed felt the red liquid slowly run down his face, flinching in pain. He wanted to scream out, but all that came out was his shuddering voice. He couldn't move. All he could do was stand there, slowly lowering himself to the ground from the pain. He bit his lip, hard.

"...You did it..."

His eyes widened in shock as he looked back up to his reflection. His mirrored self was bleeding as well, but he wasn't knelling on the ground in pain. He still had the accusing look upon his face, though.

"..You killed mom..." Ed's reflection said in an emotionless voice.

Ed glared angrily at his reflection, trying his best to not scream out in pain. More blood ran down his face and unto the ground, dripping quietly. His breathing was rapid now. He was panicking in his head, but still frozen in his spot from fear and pain.

Ed heard footsteps as someone came into the room.

"...Ed?"

Alphonse...

Al's eyes widened as he saw his brother, knelt on the ground, blood dripping from his eyes.

"Ed!"

He ran to his sibling. He knelt next to Ed, gripping his shoulders and pulling him close to see what had happened.

"...Ed? Ed, what happened?! Who hurt you?!" Al questioned rapidly.

Ed flinched as more pain struck him. He hung his head.

"...You know you did it! You put her through so much pain!"

Ed bit his lip as his reflection continued to accuse him.

Al looked over in shock to the mirror next to them. He saw Ed's reflection, standing, obviously not normal. He saw his own reflection who wasn't following his movements either. He watched as blood started to drip from his eyes.

"...And you helped him do it..."

Al's eyes widened.

Pain shot through his chest, he pressed his hand against the pained area.

Both Elrics knelt against the floor, bleeding and being forced to face their secret sin.

"...Why..." Both reflections of the brothers said at once.

The two reflections morphed into one. But the person they morphed into caused the brothers to turn pale and almost choke.

Alphonse screamed.

"..M-mom?!"

The morphed reflection of Trisha stared at them.

"...Why? Why did you do this to me?" She said before she morphed into the image of her un-dead corpse.

"This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean, I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place."

Dean glared at his younger brother. Sam looked at him with sad, yet angered eyes.

"I don't blame you." Sam said.

Dean sighed.

"Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done." Dean said.

Sam looked down to the floor of the old car in self-pity, his dark brown hair covering his eyes.

"I could've warned her..." He said quietly.

His brother stared at him in shock.

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna' happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna' work with Mary anyway..." Dean said.

Sam kept looking at the floor of the Impala.

"No you don't." He said.

Dean blinked. He stared at his brother.

"I don't what?" He asked.

Sam sighed.

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything." He said with pity.

Dean stared in shock again.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped.

"Well it wouldn't-" Sam stopped mid sentence.

There was a scream. A blood-curdling scream of terror that both Sam and Dean flinched at. There was silence for a few seconds afterwards.

"..What the hell was that?" Dean asked quietly.

Sam blinked.

"..No idea..." He said as he got out of the car.

Dean quickly followed, impatiently sighing as he did. The two ran inside the old, abandoned house, hoping to find whoever had screamed.

Dean got inside first, the wooden floor creaking beneath his feet. Sam quickly followed, grabbing a toolbar from the floor of the house as he walked in. The brothers walked through the house silently, listening for another scream or possibly talking among the house walls.

Dean stopped walking.

"..S-Shhh!" He hissed, glaring at Sam.

Sam stopped in his place and listened with his sibling. The room went quiet. Except, they could both barely hear something from the other room.

It was quiet, and barely audible. It sounded like a shudder of fear.

Dean looked over his shoulder to Sam, motioning for him to follow. Dean slowly walked towards the door frame that lead them into the other room, Sam right behind him.

"...Stop! Stop it! We didn't do this!"

There was a cry from the other room. It was shrill, angered, and scared all at the same time.

Dean looked back to Sam, who had a crowbar ready. They both nodded, signaling that they would both run into the room within seconds.

"..Yes! Yes you did! You hurt me, you both hurt me!"

It was a woman's voice this time.

Dean gave one last nod to his brother before they both ran into the other room, seeing something they didn't want to.

Two young boys, bleeding in front of a mirror. The reflection in the mirror wasn't them, it was a woman. Both boys were blonde and looked scared. One of the blondes had his hair tied back into a braid.

"You did this to me!"

The Winchesters watched in horror as the image of the woman morphed into a distorted figure with violet eyes that seemed to pierce the soul.

The one with braided hair screamed. He backed away as much as he could, seeming like he was struggling in the process. He flinched, closing one eye. He gripped the right side of his chest tightly with pain.

Sam stared at the reflection.

"..D-Dean.." He stuttered.

Sam seemed to be in shock as well, the image of the distorted woman froze him in his place. It reminded him too much of a loved one who had died when he was young, as well as another loved one who had died recently.

Dean looked over to his brother.

"..S-Sam!" He ran over to him.

Sam seemed useless at the moment.

"Sam, Sammy!" Dean pleaded, "Snap out of it!"

Blood trailed from Sam's eye. Dean stared in shock. _What did he do? How is Jessica a secret?!_

Dean looked back to the two blondes on the floor. They looked like they were dying. They were both slowly bleeding to death, as well as possible heart failures. _You're in for it, Mary..._ Dean thought before he grabbed the crowbar from Sam's hands and ran at the distorted reflection. He gripped it tightly as he smashed it against the mirror, destroying the reflection.

Sam snapped out of his shock and the two boy's physical pain went away.

Dean sighed in relief as the glass shattered. He looked back to Sam, who was staring at him in disbelief.

"..Al!"

Both Winchester's attention was directed to the blonde with the braid.

He stumbled as he got off the ground and ran to the other boy.

"..B-Brother!" The other choked out as they locked themselves in a hug.

Dean stared at them. _Brothers... Just like us..._

There was a hiss from the scattered mirror. All eyes went to it, even the younger pair's.

A woman crawled out from the mirror frame. She had dark hair, and a white dress on, and she seemed undead. Sam and Dean recognized her. She was in her normal form. Ed and Al were shocked at the fact that she seemed to crawl from nowhere.

All four in the room started bleeding from the face again once they laid their eyes on her. Just the sight of Mary would make the guilty bleed.

Ed jumped to his feet, preparing to defend his brother and the two new arrivals in the room. Dean gripped the crowbar tightly again.

Ed yelled out in anger as he ran at the ghost. He hadn't even bothered to convert his auto-mail into a sword. His anger and fury was all that was controlling him.

"You're not my mother!" He shrieked as he raised a fist to hit her.

But he went right through her, surprising Ed to say the least. She turned around to face Ed before coming at him. She pulled both of them to the ground, hissing the entire time.

"..You killed her.." She said in a whisper as she pinned Ed down.

"Ed!" Al shrieked, still rendered helpless by fear and the pain in his chest.

Dean glared angrily at the ghost. He wasn't about to let a helpless child die right in front of him. He ran at her with Sam's crowbar. She had let her guard down to him, being occupied with Edward.

Edward's eyes bled some more, the sight of the accusing ghost making him feel pain. He tried not to shriek as she tore a few wires in his automail leg. He noticed Dean behind her, preparing to hit with the crowbar. Ed tried his best to keep Mary occupied so that Dean could take his chance.

The ghost wrapped her hands around Ed's throat, causing him more and more pain with each second. She stopped immediately when Dean was able to hit and she loosened her grip on Ed.

Dean grabbed a piece of glass from the floor and threw it to Ed.

"Here, show this to her!" Dean said as he tossed it, hoping the boy could catch well.

Ed freed his right arm from Mary's grasp and caught the glass. He quickly flipped the reflective side around so that it would face the ghost. She looked up, and saw herself. She froze.

"..You killed them! All those people! You killed them!" The reflection shouted back at her.

Mary got off the ground and stumbled away from Ed, still with her eyes locked on her reflection. She started to choke, her eyes dripping with blood.

"You did it!" Her reflection yelled again.

The two pairs of brothers watched as the ghost melted into a pile of blood on the ground, making a horrid hissing sound as she did. Ed sighed with relief and dropped the piece of glass, not caring if it shattered or not. He laid flat on the ground, happy he still had his life. Dean sighed too and dropped the crowbar, laughing quietly.

_The guilty always get what's coming to them..._

But then he thought about Sam. What was his secret?

He looked over and saw his sibling, still bleeding a bit, knelt down next to the other blonde named Al. Sam tried his best to comfort the boy, but it seemed useless then. Al seemed still a bit shocked about what had happened.

He looked up at Dean and smiled.

"..T-Thank you..." He said hoarsely.

Al's eyes were consumed in fear as he thought of his older brother.

"Ed!" He said as he got up and ran to Ed's side.

He knelt next to him.

"Ed, Brother, wake up!" Al pleaded, shaking his brother.

Dean worriedly knelt next to Al. He checked for a pulse on Ed's neck. He smiled softly when he felt it.

"He's alright... He's just unconscious..." Dean said with relief.

Al smiled.

"...Almost lost his life..." He said quietly.

"You too.." Sam said, now standing next to Dean, his hands shoved into his pockets.

Al looked down at the floor.

"..Yeah.."

He sighed and looked over his shoulder.

"Mind helping him up?" He said, gesturing towards the unconscious Ed.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other for a second before both knelling down to help Al pick up his brother. Sam was the one to actually hold Ed in his arms.

"We should get him back to the motel." Dean said.

Sam nodded and started to head towards the door, Dean and Alphonse following behind.

_ Well then, this outta be fun... _Dean thought as he followed his brother out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brothers Who Never Knew Peace**

**Chapter Two**

"H-Here..."

Sam gently laid Edward on one of the beds in the motel. Dean closed the door after he came in with Alphonse. Sam looked around the room, trying to find anything that could help Ed.

Dean sighed as he walked over to the bed Ed was on, he looked at the unconscious blonde boy, Al looked around the small motel room.

"..Thanks again, you guys..." Al said quietly to the Winchesters.

Both Dean and Sam looked over to Al in surprise.

"Don't mention it." Dean said, shrugging.

Sam smiled at Al's politeness.

"It's fine. We're just glad you two are alright." Sam said.

Al smiled and walked over to Ed, double-checking to see if he was completely alright.

"You think he'll be okay?" Sam asked Al, watching him approach his brother.

Al nodded.

"He'll be fine." Al said.

He noticed the small holes in the clothing of his left leg.

_Did he hurt his automail?_

Al stared at his brother's leg, trying to see if there was any injury. He didn't want to just show Ed's metal limbs in front of his new friends, they might have thought Ed was a freak of nature if they did.

Al sighed as he sat down on the bed next to his brother.

He was tired. They were all tired. The Winchesters, who barely got any sleep at all, had almost died, and the Elrics, both being dragged through the Gate, were quite exhausted as well.

"So, you don't mind if we stay the night, do you?" Al asked quietly, not wanting to be rude to the older men.

Dean blinked drowsily.

"...It's fine. You can stay, after what you've been through." He said.

Dean thought about Mary coming after them. He thought about her coming after the younger pair of brothers. They were responsible for the death of someone? They looked too young. Then again, so did Charlie... But who was that woman in the mirror? Their mother? They killed their mother? And what did she turn into?

Al sighed.

"So, should I get Ed to the floor?" Al asked, puzzling the Winchesters.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well, you two take the beds, Ed and I take the floor..." Al said, politely.

Dean stared for a second.

"...No, it's fine. You two can get the beds." He said, giving Al a slight smile.

"Oh... Okay, thank you..." Al said quietly.

Dean nodded.

"No sweat."

Al smiled again. He was really appreciating the kindness of these strangers. He looked down to the floor, barely noticing Dean as he walked over to a desk, sitting down in a chair with a beer he had gotten from the kitchen. Sam had gotten his laptop and sat down cross legged on the floor, exploring the internet.

There was a silence for a few minutes.

"..I'm Al.."

Both Winchesters looked up at the youngest, who had broken the silence.

"What?" Dean asked drowsily, not hearing what Alphonse had said.

"I'm Al." He repeated.

"And this is Ed." Al said, motioning towards his brother next to him.

Sam nodded.

"I'm Sam, and that's Dean." He said, introducing himself and his sibling.

Dean glared at him for a second after sipping from his drink. He wasn't fond of giving away his real name, but, these boys didn't seem to be any harm to them.

Sam's eyes stared down to the floor, then back up to Al.

"So, how did you boys end up in there anyways?" He asked.

Al blinked, a little shocked from the question.

"..Uh.." He was dumbstruck.

Dean and Sam looked at Al, waiting for an answer.

A flash of light, then, boom, they were in the old house.

"We.. We just walked in there. It was a dare from a friend." Al lied.

Sam nodded.

"Right... Guess it didn't turn out as planned..." He said, closing the screen of his laptop and directing his full attention to Al.

"What?" Al asked, confused by Sam's statement.

"Well, you two were just dared to go in there, and you found Bloody Mary." Sam said.

Al blinked.

_Bloody Mary?_

"..Yeah.." He said, agreeing with Sam.

"..Al?"

Alphonse looked over to see his brother, slowly waking up. This grabbed Dean and Sam's attention.

Ed blinked and placed a hand to his forehead.

"W-What happened?" Ed stuttered.

"You passed out." Dean spoke up, then drinking from his beer again.

Ed blinked again before propping himself up on his arms. He looked around the room, wondering where exactly he was.

Al leaned over to Ed's ear.

"They're letting us stay for the night, so be nice." Al said.

Ed looked at his brother.

"Like I'm not most of the time." He snapped sarcastically.

Al rolled his eyes at his brother.

"You okay?"

Ed and Al looked over to Dean.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Ed reassured, smiling a little.

Dean nodded and leaned back in his chair.

The room grew quiet again, the two pairs of brothers not bothering to speak. The Elrics, feeling extremely awkward in this situation, and the Winchesters, trying not to be rude to their guests, both dying to know who they killed.

A few minutes later and Dean finally cracked.

"So..." He said, sitting back normally in his chair.

"Who did you kill?" He asked.

Both Ed and Al were more than shocked when the question left his mouth.

"..Dean!" Sam said in a warning tone.

"W-What do you mean?" Al asked, feeling threatened by the question.

"I mean, who did you kill." Dean repeated.

"Why does that matter?" Ed asked in a serious tone.

"Because for Mary to come after you, you must have killed someone, or have been responsible for the death of someone..." Dean explained, narrowing his eyes at the Elrics.

Ed's eyes widened.

"...Well..." He started.

"Wait, did you say, Mary?" He asked, now thinking about what Dean had said.

"As in, Bloody Mary?" Ed continued.

Dean and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Sam said, becoming more interested.

_I could have sworn that I heard someone say 'Bloody Mary' while we were in there..._ Ed thought.

"Just.. it's nothing..." Ed said, trying to move past the subject.

Sam noticed that it was a touchy subject for the two blondes. He shot Dean a glare that said, 'Stop'. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's glare. But, he was tired. He planned to get out the two boy's little secret, since Sam was so bad at doing so. Sam wasn't able to pry the information from people like Dean could.

Dean sighed, moving his nearly empty beer bottle around in circles, watching the rest of the liquid move around the container, entertaining himself momentarily.

"I'm Dean." He said, his eyes meeting Ed's.

Ed nodded.

"I'm Ed." He said bluntly.

"And that's my baby brother, Sammy." Dean laughed, jerking a thumb at Sam.

Sam glared at Dean.

"It's just Sam." He said to Ed.

Ed stopped.

_They're brothers? Like me and Al?_

"Well, I think I'm gonna hit the hay." Dean said, smiling at the thought of sleep.

"Same here." Sam said in agreement as he got up from his spot on the floor, just to move to a different spot.

Al got up from his place on Ed's bed, and went to his own. Ed had guessed the bed he had awoken on was his designated bed for the night.

Nobody in the room bothered to change clothes, they were all too tired to. The Winchesters both passed out on the floor, while Alphonse came soon after them, but Ed couldn't sleep.

A small pain in his left leg bothered him. It increasingly got worse throughout the night, and no matter how hard Ed tried, he couldn't fall asleep. It was like the limb, though it was fake, was being burned from the inside, like sizzling embers were being kindled between the metal plates.

He was tucked under the blankets, closing his eyes, hoping the pain would go away. It took him a while to remember that Mary had messed with something in there.

_Damn..._

He uncovered himself from the blanket and sat on the bed, his legs hanging off the edge and touching the ground. Ed glared angrily at his automail leg.

_Why do you have to do this now?!_

Ed flinched as the pain increased a bit. He hung his head, letting his bangs cover his face. The burning had escalated into a pulsing. Even though the limb was made of metal, rippling shocks and tingles were being sent into his stump right above it. And when he tried to move his knee, he bit his tongue to keep from crying out. Right after, the iron-like taste of blood flooded his mouth, he realized it and released his tongue. Ed hadn't even realized he had bitten down so hard.

"..Jess..."

He heard someone mumble something. He looked over and saw Sam with a worried look plastered upon his face.

"Jess!"

Sam jolted up, awakened from his nightmare.

Ed stared at Sam for a few seconds before flinching and trying not to make a sound as the burning consumed his leg, but he let out a small groan from it. Sam seemed shocked from his nightmare, but then heard Ed. He looked over and saw Ed, who looked like he was in a great deal of pain.

"..Ed?" Sam said through the room.

Dean mumbled something from his side of the room and squirmed a bit.

Ed barely looked over.

"..Hey, you alright?" Sam whispered now, having noticed Dean shift in his sleep.

Ed blinked, then looked over to Sam, now clearly seeing his face from the Moon shining through the windows.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." Ed said quietly, also noticing Dean.

Sam stared at Ed for a few seconds, not knowing whether to ignore it and go back to sleep or actually help Ed.

_It could just be that Mary scratched his leg a bit... We can take care of it in the morning..._

Sam sighed, then laid back down, hoping that nightmares of his deceased lover wouldn't haunt him again.

Ed looked over to Sam, glad that he wasn't too persistent like Al was. Al would never leave Ed alone if he was in any pain at all... But Sam seemed like the caring type, maybe it was just how late it was that made Sam give up and get back to sleep.

Ed sighed he crawled back into the covers, still praying that the pain would stop and he could get at least two hours of sleep.

_Well, this is gonna be fun... _He thought before he closed his eyes, in a futile attempt to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brothers Who Never Knew Peace**

**Chapter Three**

"Jess... Jess, I'm sorry..." Sam mumbled.

Dean looked to his younger brother, sighing that he was still having nightmares about her. He got up from his chair and knelt down next to Sam.

"Wake up."

Sam felt someone shake him.

"Wake up, Sam." Dean repeated.

Sam barely opened his eyes.

"W-What?" He mumbled.

Dean smiled.

"Time to get up, Sammy." Dean said.

"Don't call me Sammy, you know I don't like it." Sam mumbled, still seeming half asleep.

Dean quietly laughed.

"Fine then, we'll get breakfast without you." He said, standing up from his knelling position.

He looked over at Alphonse, who was wide awake at this point.

"Come on, Al. Get your brother up." Dean said, jerking a thumb at Ed.

Al gave a smile at the older man's humor. They reminded him of himself and his sibling as well. Al got up from his spot where he was sitting on his bed. He watched as Dean started kicking Sam in a attempt to wake him. Al walked over to Ed, who was sound asleep. He had a pained expression on his face, even though he was sleeping.

Al shook Ed's shoulder.

"Ed... Wake up." Al said quietly.

Ed's eyes flashed open. He looked scared, but his expression softened when he saw Al.

"Hey." Ed said quietly as he sat up.

He flinched from the burn in his leg, that hadn't gone away overnight. Ed had barely managed to get asleep, only drifting off at 4:30 AM.

"Fine! I'm up!"

Both Elrics looked over and saw Sam surrendering and getting up off the floor.

Dean smiled.

"Good, now go get dressed." He said.

"Now go get dwessed..." Sam mocked as he walked towards the bathroom.

Ed and Al couldn't help but smile at this. Dean looked over to them.

"You too, Ed." He said before grabbing Sam's laptop and sitting down on Al's bed.

Al laughed and walked to the other side of the room, exploring as usual. Ed pulled the covers off himself. He realized he had slept in his black coat, gloves, pants and socks.

He sighed before getting up from his bed. He had momentarily forgotten about his leg. It stung with pain as he stood up. He flinched a little at it. The pain had increased since last night. It was a burning pain that shot up throughout his entire leg when he moved. Even if it was a prosthetic, his nerves were attacked to it, and he could feel the pain just as much as he could on his skin.

"..Hey, Ed..."

Ed looked up and saw Dean from the other bed with Sam's laptop.

"Y-Yeah?" Ed stuttered.

Dean paused for a moment, his eyes drawn to the screen of the laptop.

"What where you and Al's last names?" He asked.

Ed blinked, surprised by the question.

"Elric. Why?" Ed questioned.

Dean looked up at Ed.

"Elric?" He repeated.

Ed nodded.

Dean grinned.

"Edward Elric? Catchy name." He said before his eyes were drawn to the screen again.

Ed ignored Dean after that, trying to figure out a way to keep the older brothers from knowing about his automail. This world was different. What if they didn't have automail here? They would surely pry it off his body and inspect it for themselves. Or, at least a hospital would. He didn't think Sam and Dean could do that.

Al looked over to his sibling.

"You alright Ed? You're kind of quiet." Al said.

Ed nodded.

"I'm fine." He said reassuringly.

Al stared at Ed for a second, knowing something was wrong.

Al blinked and then asked Dean a question.

"Hey, Dean. You wouldn't happen to have any books, would you?" Al asked, trying to occupy himself.

Dean looked over with a confused face. He then looked around the room, searching for any books Al could read. He spotted one on the nightstand next to Al's bed. He grabbed it quickly, wanting to get back to the laptop.

"Here." He said, tossing the book to Al.

Alphonse barely caught it.

"Knock yourself out." Dean said, returning to the laptop.

Al read the cover.

_Fort Wayne, Indiana Phone Book._

Al blinked. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but it would have to do. He sat down on the floor, opened up the large, yellow book, and started to read.

Ed laughed at his brother. _Seriously? He's reading the phone book...?_

"Okay, Dean..."

Ed looked over and saw Sam come out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. Dean looked up and smiled.

"Bout time, princess." He said, grinning.

Sam glared at him.

"Hey, what are you doing with my laptop?!" Sam exclaimed as he walked over to Dean.

Ed watched in amusement as the brothers fought over the laptop at first, then how Sam couldn't take shorter showers.

He slowly walked over to them, the pain keeping him from walking too fast.

"Hey." Ed said, trying to grab their attention.

They didn't notice him.

"-Dean! Dean, give it!" Sam yelled as he tried to grab the laptop.

Dean lifted the laptop in the air.

"I was just looking something up, man! Don't be so stingy!" He said back, half joking.

Sam reached up to grab his laptop from Dean's hands, but Dean ducked and jumped off the bed.

"-You little..!" Sam said through grit teeth, then going after his brother.

Ed sighed.

"Hey, Sam, Dean..." He repeated, now getting annoyed.

Granted, him and Al would bicker constantly, but Ed was starving, and Dean had spoken of breakfast.

Ed impatiently sighed again and walked over to the door. He looked down at Al, who was still sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Al, you coming?" Ed asked as he twisted the door nob.

"...Huh?" Al looked up at his brother.

"Breakfast?" Ed repeated, thinking that Al would have remembered about it.

Al blinked.

"Oh, right."

"Hey!"

Dean glared at the two of them.

"Mmmhhf!" Sam said through Dean's hand.

Dean had his younger brother in a head lock that covered Sam's mouth as well, equaling double benefit for Dean.

"Where are you two going?" Dean asked.

Al got up from his spot on the floor, placing the phone book back on the bed.

"You said breakfast before you two started wrestling." Ed said, obviously annoyed.

Dean laughed before letting Sam go. He walked over to Ed.

"That wasn't wrestling, that was just a pastime..." Dean said to Ed as he opened the door.

Sam glared at Dean as they walked out the door, and Ed couldn't help but snicker at the two of them. The four of them walked to the Impala, Dean getting in the driver's seat as usual, Sam getting in the passenger seat in the front, and the Elrics in the back.

Ed had a bit of trouble getting in, due to the increasingly painful sensation in his automail leg. He managed to do so, just flinching and clutching his leg once he was actually in the car.

Dean started the Impala up and within minutes they were on their way to a dinner.

Sam looked at Ed from the rear view mirror.

"You alright, Ed?" He asked, seeing the pain written on Ed's face.

Ed looked up to Sam in the mirror, not responding because he felt like he couldn't breath from it.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Ed through the mirror and then turned around in his seat to see if Ed was really okay.

"Brother?" Al asked, sounding worried.

Ed tried to straighten up as best as he could.

"I-I'm fine, Al." Ed said.

Sam looked at him with concerned eyes before turning back around in his seat.

Dean continued driving before he reached a not-so-pricy place to eat. They had come to a small dinner called, 'Old Crowns'. Dean and Al walked ahead of Sam and Ed. Ed, who was straggling behind, had his hands stuffed into his pockets as he walked. He wasn't walking normally at this point. He was slightly limping. Dean or Al may not have noticed, but Sam did.

Sam glared at Ed's left leg, which seemed not to function properly. Ed's gait wasn't normal either. His left leg was stiff and was hardly bending, while his right was working perfectly.

"...Ed, you sure you're okay?" Sam asked.

Ed kept walking.

"Yeah... I already told you, I'm fine." He said in a stubborn voice.

Sam stared down at the ground.

"So, then why are you limping?" He asked.

Ed's eyes widened.

"...I'm not _limping_." Ed snapped.

Sam's eyes meet Ed's.

"Yes you are." Sam said, gesturing towards Ed's obvious limp now.

Ed sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm fine." He said before he felt his leg throb with pain again.

This was agony for him. He already didn't like having Winry mess around with his leg whenever he visited, but when it actually started messing up, it was pure torture for Ed.

"Hey, I'm dying of old age over here!"

Sam looked over to see Dean and Al already at the door of the dinner.

"Come on, Ed." Sam said as he quickened his pace.

Ed looked up in surprise and tried to walk faster as well. But, doing so, his limp became more obvious.

He sighed as he endured the pain.

_This breakfast better be worth it..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Brothers Who Never Knew Peace**

**Chapter Four**

"Hi there, gorgeous."

Dean's eyes stared intently on the waitress before him.

Sam elbowed Dean in the ribs.

Dean stared at his brother, grinning.

"Can't a guy say hello?" He asked.

Sam stared at him.

"Yes, but for you, no." Sam said.

Sam looked at the waitress.

"We'll need a minute." He said to her.

She nodded.

"Take as long as you like." She said as she walked away, Dean's eyes on her.

"Man, how do you expect a guy not to be attracted to a beautiful woman like her? Especially in a skimpy outfit!" Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked over to the two blonde boys who were sitting across from him at the table. Ed and Al were both looking at the menus.

"So..." Sam started.

Ed and Al looked up at him.

"Should we take you guys home after this? Your parents must be worried." Sam said.

Al looked a bit frightened, while Ed looked down at the table, muttering something. Sam stared at them for a second, trying to figure out what Ed was saying.

"Guys?" Sam said.

Al looked up. Ed blinked, then realizing Sam had said something.

"Huh?" Ed asked, his voice not its usual tone.

"Do you want us to take you to your house?" Sam repeated, slowly so that they would listen.

"...Well..." Al started.

Ed sighed impatiently.

"Our mom is dead, and our dad walked out on us when we were young." Ed said, staring at the table.

Dean's eyes widened.

"Your dad... left?" He asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah..." Al said quietly.

"...I'm sorry for asking." Sam apologized.

"It's fine. I hated that bastard anyways..." Ed said, changing his position in his seat.

Sam and Dean were a bit shocked that the boy could hate his dad. They had always looked up to their father, especially Dean.

"Well, then. Where do you two live at? Your grandparents?" Dean asked.

Ed shook his head.

"We're just drifters. We've never really had a home." Ed said.

He flinched a bit, gripping his left leg tightly. The searing pain stung throughout his leg. He felt the wires inside his leg slowly starting to detach themselves. His eyes widened as he looked down at his leg in surprise, then cringing with pain as a stronger wave of pulsing shock ran through his leg. He curled up a little as he cringed, arching his back as he did.

Sam, Dean and Alphonse looked over to him in surprise.

"You okay?" Dean asked, a worried expression on his face.

"Brother?" Al said in a worried tone.

Sam stared at Ed, worrying for the boy. Ed looked up at the three of them.

"Yeah... Just..." He couldn't think of any excuse.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Sam said in a serious tone.

Ed looked at Sam in surprise.

_Does he know? He might have been able to figure it out... He had carried me to the motel last night, he might have noticed that my leg felt like metal..._

Pain struck Ed again, he barely flinched this time, focused on Sam at the moment.

"...Ed?" Al said, looking at his brother closely.

Ed noticed the waitress walk back over.

"...Hey, you guys ready yet?" She asked, eying Dean.

Sam sat back in his seat, looking at the waitress.

"Yeah."

Sam, Dean and the Elrics ordered their food and drinks. The waitress jotted it all down on her notepad, winked at Dean, then went back into the kitchen.

Ed was trying his best not to look like he was in any pain, but it was getting increasingly hard for him. He felt a sudden, sharp pain in his stump right above his automail. He grit his teeth a little. Then he felt a pulse of liquid on his leg. He knew what it was, but he hadn't thought that he would bleed from his pain. He had thought that the wires were coming unattached, possibly causing blood to gush from it. And the area was scarred, so it was a little tender. It could bleed easily if something were to happen to his automail.

"So..." Dean broke the silence.

Ed and Al looked up at him, also grabbing the attention of Sam.

"Mind telling us a little about yourselves?" Dean asked.

"...Dean." Sam warned him quietly.

"What? I mean, if they're gonna stay with us..." Dean started.

Ed's eyes widened.

"You guys are letting us stay?" He asked, sounding shocked.

Dean looked back to Ed.

"Well, you said you were drifters, and so are we. And you don't seem like you have a place to stay, so I just assumed..." Dean explained.

Al smiled.

Ed gave a small smile through the pain.

"...Thank you, really. We wouldn't have survived last night without you." Ed said.

Sam and Dean smiled at them.

"You two looked like you might have been able to handle it yourselves..." Sam said.

Ed laughed.

"Come on, we were bleeding in front of a mirror when you guys came..." Ed said.

Al looked down at the table smiling.

"Yeah..." He said quietly.

Ed flinched from the pain. The trickle of blood made him feel uncomfortable. He instinctively tried to stop the bleeding by applying pressure to his leg. He stopped and looked down at his glove, which now had some of the red liquid on it.

His eyes widened.

"...Hey, do you guys know where the restroom is?" Ed asked in an alarmed tone, looking up to Dean and Sam with worried eyes.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Ed.

"What? You okay?" Dean asked, sounding serious.

Another surge of pain shot through Ed's leg and he could feel the blood gushing out.

"U-Uh... Y-Yeah..." Ed said, sounding unsure of himself, his voice cracking slightly.

"It's just over there." Sam said, his head tilting towards the bathrooms.

Ed nodded quickly and got up from his seat, only to be stopped by Al.

Al pulled Ed back a little by his sleeve, whispering to him.

"...Ed, what's going on with you?" Al asked.

Ed blinked, then gripped Al's hand, trying to get him to let go.

"I'm fine. Jeez, can't a guy use the restroom?" Ed said as Al let go.

Ed quickly walked to the bathroom, limping slightly, and leaving the Winchesters and Al confused and worried for Ed.

Sam nudged Dean.

"What?" Dean snapped looking at his brother.

"Did you see his gloves? They had blood on them. _Fresh _blood." Sam whispered.

Dean stared at Sam, a little shocked.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" He asked, whispering.

"...Just... never mind..." Sam said, giving a sigh and moving away from his brother.

"No, it's fine. Do you want me to go check on him or something?" Dean asked, sounding worried.

"No, you stay here. I can go check on him..." Sam said, about to get out of his seat.

Dean grabbed his brother's arm.

"I got it, Sam. You stay here. You can talk with Al, or something..." Dean said.

Sam nodded slightly.

"Yeah, just make sure he's okay." Sam said, letting Dean get out of the booth. Dean gave a simple glance to Sam before he went to the men's restroom after Ed.

Al watched as Dean did, then looked over to Sam.

"You know, Ed's my brother, I could have just gone in there..." Al said to Sam.

Sam looked over in surprise, not knowing Al had heard his and Dean's conversation.

"Well..." Sam started.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry... I'm just kind of worried for Ed, he was limping, I noticed it earlier." Sam said.

Al nodded.

"Yeah, I did too. I was going to say something, but Ed never tells me anything. He doesn't like to be helped when he's in pain." Al said, staring down at the table.

Al laughed.

"Maybe he's scared that it'll damage his pride..." He said, smiling softly.

Sam smiled.

"Dean's just like that too..." He said.

* * *

"Ed?"

Dean cautiously looked around the room. The gray freckled walls, the sink, the stalls, everything seemed to be in order. Except for one thing that Dean had noticed. There were small drops of blood that stained the floor. They were fresh. Dean knelt down and smeared it on the hard floor, just to see how fresh it was.

"...Dammit..."

Dean looked up in surprise.

"Ed?" He said getting up from his knelling position.

He heard what sounding like a shudder of pain. Dean walked over to one of the stalls that he heard Ed's voice from.

"Ed, you in there?" He asked, knocking on the stall with the back o his hand.

Ed heard Dean's voice from outside the stall. Ed had rolled up his pants' leg and was trying to see what was wrong with his automail. The skin above the automail was bleeding, leaving drops of blood all over the floor of the restroom.

Ed cringed as more pain struck him.

"Ed?"

Dean was a little more than concerned at this point.

"...I-I'm fine..." Ed stuttered.

_Dammit, why can't Winry be here when I need her?!_

Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Ed, you don't sound like you're okay..." Dean stated.

"...I-I'm fine, really..." Ed said.

"...Then why are you bleeding?" Dean snapped.

Ed froze.

"..It's kind of hard to explain..." He said.

Dean was getting irritated with the stubborn boy.

"...Look, unless you're having your period in there, open up!" Dean snapped at Ed.

"..Just, leave me alone!" Ed snapped back.

"...Look, if you and your brother are going to be staying with us, then you're going to have to trust us, and we're going to have to trust you, and I can't trust you if you don't tell me what's going on!" Dean said.

Ed sighed, his voice shuddering as he did. He rolled down his pants' leg, covering up his automail. He opened the stall and stared at Dean.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Dean asked in a serious tone.

"I.. It just got cut last night.. By Mary... It's fine..." Ed lied.

Dean stared at him.

"Maybe you should get it looked at..." He said.

Ed shook his head lightly.

"It's fine..." He said before pushing Dean aside and walking out of the restroom. Dean glared at Ed before following the blonde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brothers Who never Knew Peace**

**Chapter Five**

Ed and Dean walked back to the table, where the waitress had brought the food and drinks already.

"So, this one time..." Al started before noticing Ed and Dean.

Sam looked up at the two, half chewing a breakfast sandwich in his mouth.

"Hey, everything okay?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed and nodded.

"Yeah... He's fine." Dean said, eying Ed.

Dean's glare made Ed nervous. He knew Dean would say something to Sam.

Al looked to his brother.

"You alright?" He asked quietly.

Ed nodded, cringing as the pain struck him again.

The two elder brothers sat back down at the table.

Sam looked at his brother. Dean was now very concerned for Ed, and it was written on his face as well.

"Dean? Everything alright?" Sam asked, looked at Dean, then to Ed.

The elder Winchester was silent for a moment, not wanting to say what had really happened. If he did, then Sam and Al would get worried too.

"Dean?" Sam repeated, looking at Dean with worry.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Dean say as he picked up his fork and started eating.

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother, but decided to let it be and that he would confront Dean about what happened later. Sam glanced back over at Ed, who was also enjoying his food. The four ate their meals in silence. Occasionally, Sam or Dean would glance at Ed. Neither Dean or Sam knew what was going on with the boy, but they had suspected Ed's leg was injured from the events with Mary the night before.

After they were finished, Dean paid for the meal with his fake credit card. The four of them walked out, Sam and Al started talking about how their older brothers are similar again.

"Yeah... Dean can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but..." Sam started as he walked with Al.

"I'm right here, you know..." Dean snapped.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

Dean moved on ahead, wanting to get back to the Impala quickly. He loved his 'baby'.

Al laughed, then caught up with Dean to ask him something. Sam decided to stay back with Ed, he wanted to make sure the boy would be alright.

"Hey, Ed." He said quietly.

Ed gave a simple nod to Sam as he kept walking.

The pain was immense. Every time his leg moved, it stung with pain, and walking wasn't helping it. The burn of the metal disconnecting from each other, the gush of blood from his scarred skin, it was too much for Ed.

He kept walking, enduring this horrid pain. He was still limping, which Sam picked up on.

"...So, what's up with your leg? Did you hurt it last night?" Sam asked.

Ed didn't say anything. A sudden, immensely strong shock of pain hit in Ed's leg. He felt the wires disconnect, and a screw or two come lose. His leg completely stopped functioning, causing Ed to stop his pace and cry out in pain. He fell to the ground, only supported by his right leg, and his arms that were holding him up as well.

Sam's head snapped over to Ed in surprise.

"Ed!" He yelled, knelling down next to Ed.

Dean and Al immediately turned around when they heard Ed's scream and Sam's yell.

Ed was bleeding heavily. He cringed as another wave of stinging pain crawled through his automail. He felt blood start to drip from the skin above the automail again. Sam gripped Ed's shoulders and tried to pull him to where he could see Ed's face.

"Ed! Ed, look at me!" Sam said.

"Brother!"

Al ran and knelt down next to Ed, and Dean was quick to follow.

Ed groaned as his automail kept bringing him pain. He gripped his leg tightly, the blood leaking from his leg and through his clothes. His gloves got more soaked with the red liquid.

"Ed, it's your leg, isn't it?" Sam asked, looking at Ed with wide eyes.

Ed grit his teeth and grabbed Al by the collar of his shirt. Al's eyes widened as he was dragged to the point where Ed could whisper to his brother.

"Alphonse..." He whispered harshly.

Sam and Dean barely glanced at each other.

"Al, it's the automail... It's.." Ed stuttered, before a harsh cry of pain escaped his throat.

Al looked at Ed with worried eyes.

"Brother... What do you mean? Is it broken?" Al asked.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Al.

"What the hell are you two talking about? What's broken?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at Ed's pained face, then down to his hand that was clutching his leg.

Ed tried to tell Al what the problem was through grit teeth. Sam finally cracked.

"Here, let me look at your leg..." Sam said, trying to stay calm.

Ed jerked back.

"I-Its..." He stared at them with worried eyes.

Al put a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Brother, they could help reattach it..." He said quietly.

Sam and Dean both looked at Al, very confused about his statement.

"Reattach? What do you mean? Reattach his _leg_?!" Dean asked in an alarmed tone.

"...Well... sort of..." Ed squeaked nervously.

Sam glared at Ed and rolled up his pants leg a few inches before he stopped. Ed had tried to jerk away from Sam, but the younger Winchester had already seen the shine of the metal leg.

Ed and Al froze.

Sam stared at Ed's leg with a shocked expression. Dean had yet to realize what was going on.

"Sam? Sammy? You okay? What's wrong?" Dean asked as he shook his brother's shoulder in an attempt to get his attention.

Sam's expression hardened.

"Dean."

Dean looked at his brother.

"What? What is it? Sam?" Dean asked.

"Look, Dean." Sam said in a serious voice.

Dean blinked then looked at Ed's leg. It took barely a second for him to freak and reach for his gun.

"W-What the hell?!" He said as he tried to grab his gun, before he realized he didn't have one on him.

He moved away from Ed, Al and Sam out of fear. He looked up to Ed and Al with eyes full of dismay.

"What's wrong with your leg..." He stated in a dead serious tone.

Ed glared at Dean with his golden eyes. Dean became slightly afraid of Ed at this point due to his leg and his yellow eyes.

Al sighed.

"Brother..." He said, gripping Ed's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Ed responded, speaking to Al, but not looking up at him.

"Shouldn't we be reattaching your leg?" Al asked.

Ed nodded. His expression was overrun with pain as another wave of shock shot through his leg.

He looked to Sam.

"You... Can we get back to the motel to do this?" Ed asked, awkwardly.

Sam still felt uneasy about Ed. The Elrics had seemed like normal boys up until this point.

"...Yeah.." Sam said, staring at Ed with worrisome eyes.

Dean's head snapped back to his brother.

"What? There is no way I am letting blood get on the seats!" Dean snapped.

Sam glared back at his brother.

"Well, do you suggest we do this here, in the _parking lot_?" Sam snapped back.

Ed sighed at the bickering Winchesters.

"Al?"

Al looked back at Ed with a worried expression.

"Help me up." Ed said.

Al nodded and let Ed put his arm over his shoulders for support. The two steadily stood up, Ed's left leg dragging on the ground. Ed hissed as the pain became worse.

"You alright? Can you even move it?" Al asked.

Ed shook his head.

"Al, it's barely staying connected by a few wires..." He said with a shuddering sigh.

Sam and Dean, who had been arguing up until this point, looked up at the Elrics.

Dean sighed.

"Fine... But you're gonna clean the seats afterwards!" He said as he stood up.

Sam stood up and smiled, having won the argument. His attention was again directed to Ed. He immediately tried t help Ed walk back to the Impala, but the blonde kept saying he was fine with just Al holding him up.

Dean was wary of the bleeding Ed as he got inside his car, or as he liked to call it, his _baby._ Dean drove quickly back to the motel, hoping Ed's wouldn't get too much blood in his car. He kept looking in the rear-view mirror, checking on the boys. Sam was turned around in his seat, trying the best he could to help Ed. Al was trying to help Ed reconnect his leg, even though he couldn't fully help Ed until they got back to the motel.

Ed hissed in pain as his nerves in his leg throbbed, blood gushing out of his leg. Sam looked at him with worried eyes, hating to see him in pain.

"You gonna be okay?" Dean asked, staring at Ed through the mirror.

Ed bit his lip in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Y-Yeah..." He stuttered as he shook his head.

As soon as they were back to their room, (After a hassle with the woman at the front desk, who was trying to call an ambulance...) Ed was set down on the bed, Al quick to come to his side.

The Winchesters, who were anything but calm at the moment, watched as Ed quickly rolled up his pants' leg. The metal leg still was odd to Sam and Dean, both never seeing such a prosthetic before.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair out of worry.

"Okay, what do we do?" He asked in a shrill voice.

Ed groaned as more pain shot through him. His fingers were shaky, and he had gotten a bit pale. He glanced at his younger brother before pulling the already rolled up cloth even more up his leg. His eyes widened as he finally saw what had become of his automail. His stump was bleeding heavily, the scarred tissue was raw and bloody. The wires of his automail were visible from the outside, and were quite tangled. It looked like Ed would have to completely reattach his leg at this point.

Ed sighed, laughing as he did.

Dean looked at him with a confused expression, wondering why the boy was laughing at a time like this.

Ed propped his leg up on the bed and started to look at the wires. His golden eyes quickly looked at the automail, light reflecting off of them. He had seen Winry assemble his automail. He had seen how the wires were connected to his nerves. He knew what to do. If only he wasn't in such pain...

He narrowed his eyes and bit his lip from the frustration and pain. He quickly yanked off his gloves from both of his hands and started to work with the wires of his leg. He flinched as he fiddled with the automail, each movement bringing him more pain.

Al watched his brother for a few minutes before looked back at Sam and Dean. Sam was sitting on the edge of the other bed, and Dean was comfortably sitting cross legged on the floor. Both brunettes were watching Ed closely as he worked with his automail. It was quiet for a few minutes, aside from the constant sound of clicking, which came from Ed's automail fingers touching the wires as he worked.

The Winchesters both understood that there was nothing they could do at the moment, Ed reassuring them that he could do it himself. Neither of them knew how automail worked either, so they wouldn't be much help anyways.

Dean finally broke the silence with a question that had been sitting in his mind since he laid eyes on Ed's leg.

"So, what happened?"

Ed and Al both looked up in surprise from the question.

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

Ed flinched as more pain consumed him. He continued to assemble the wires, hoping to get this done so the pain would be over. He kept on listening to Dean and Al though, quite curious about what the older man had to say.

"What happened to his leg? Did he get in an accident or something?" Dean explained, motioning towards Ed.

Fear was written on Al's face when Dean explained his question. Al thought of that horrid day that he and his brother attempted the impossible, and ended up losing much of their bodies afterwards.

Ed didn't completely freeze from shock at Dean's question. A worried look came upon his face, though. he didn't like to think of how he had lost his limbs. Not that he didn't like his automail, but he just didn't like to think about it. The automail may have been a burden for Ed, but it always reminded Ed that he would always have to protect Alphonse, and make sure he got his body back.

Dean stared at the brothers for a few seconds. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"What, you two okay?" He asked.

Sam leaned forward from his spot on the bed.

"..Dean..." He warned.

Dean looked at Sam over his shoulder.

"What?" He snapped.

Ed resumed his work with the wires. Al stared down at the floor.

"...Al..."

Al looked back at his brother. Ed was focusing on his task, but he kept talking.

"Al, you don't have to tell them. I'll-"

Ed's statement was rushed to a halt when he was able to reconnect the wires to his nerves. He cried out in pain, all heads in the room directed to him. Dean and Sam both started to get up from their spots in alarm.

Ed closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip from the pain. Sam and Dean were quickly at his side, trying to help in any way they could.

"H-Hey, Ed... You alright?" Dean stuttered quickly, staring at Ed.

Ed nodded as the pain started to disappear. He hung his head, his bangs dropping over his face. Sam, leaned over, trying to see Ed's face, wanting to know if he was still in any pain or not.

Ed sighed.

"Brother? Are you okay now?" Al questioned, just as worried for him as the Winchesters.

Ed started to laugh quietly before lifting his head up.

"Well, for the time being... Now I just have to actually connect the leg back, which is gonna be _really _painful..." Ed said.

Dean's eyes widened.

"You gotta be kidding me!" He said, obviously irritated about the fact that all this was going so slowly, and was quite painful for Ed.

Dean may have just met Ed, but he felt like he knew him in some way. He didn't recognize the boy at all, nor his brother, but, he felt so similar to him. They were both the eldest brother, looking out for their younger all the time. Their mothers both died when they were young (Though Dean doubted Ed and Al's mother was killed by the Supernatural)

And the one thing that really made the two similar was the fact that they couldn't damage their own pride, or let their pride be damaged by anything. Dean could tell Ed had been in this pain ever since Mary attacked them, and that would be over ten hours of pain. He hadn't known it from the start, but it became obvious when they were at the diner.

"Al, I think I might need a little help with this..."

Dean's thoughts of his similarities with Ed came to a stop as he looked up to the blondes.

Al's face was consumed with fear.

"Brother, what do you want me to do?!" He squeaked.

Dean and Sam barely stiffed their laughs.

Ed groaned then shot a death stare at his brother.

"What do mean what do you do?! You help me reattach it!" Ed snapped.

Al gulped.

"...Brother, I don't know how to do this!" Al squeaked again.

Ed was really irritated now.

"You do what I say, 'kay?!"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

"Hey, if there's anything we could do-" Sam started.

Ed looked at them quickly, his golden eyes still making Dean uneasy.

"...Well... Just, if you wanna help..." Ed started.

Sam looked down at Ed's leg.

"We just reattach it, right?" He asked.

Ed nodded.

Dean's eyebrow twitched.

"Man, there is no way I'm doing that!" He said in a gruff voice.

Sam elbowed him.

"...Just get off your ass and help!"

Sam looked back to Ed.

"Just tell me what to do." He demanded.

Ed nodded, biting his lip now, preparing for the ominous jolt for when the automail would reconnect.

"Just push up when I tell you to..." Ed said, feeling a little uncomfortable about all this.

Sam nodded with a grip of the metal leg.

Al was watching them both, not saying a word. He may have seen Winry do this before, but he had always been too afraid to help Ed out in these situations, in fear that he might mess the automail up more, and then Winry would have his head. Dean was right beside Sam, his gaze constantly changing from Sam, to Ed's leg, to Ed.

Ed prepared for the worst. He tried to steady his breathing, but it didn't help much.

"...Okay, one... two... thr-"

Sam and Ed reconnected the automail, a jolt shooting up Ed's entire body when it did. He tried not to let out a deafening scream, but some of his shriek forced it's way out of his throat. Ed threw his head back, pain escalating in his leg.

Sam felt slight guilt for making Ed have worse pains. But when he saw Ed's metal limb start to move, and smile came to his face.

Ed let out a gasping noise before he opened his eyes and stared back down at his leg. He smiled at it as his toes moved.

"...You alright?"

Ed looked at Sam. He gave him a thankful smile.

"...Yeah.." He sighed.

Sam smiled back at him.

"...You really should have told us about this, we could have helped sooner..." Sam said.

Ed didn't say anything. He moved his automail a little. It still hurt and ached, but he knew the pain would go away in minutes.

"...Well, now that's over with... How 'bout we hit the road?" Dean suggested.

Sam looked at his brother over his shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." He said.

Sam looked back at the Elrics.

"You guys ready?" He asked them.

Al nodded with a soft smile on his face, while Ed got up and stretched, straightening his back and stretching his arms in the air. He nodded with a smile.

"Yep!" Ed said, still stretching his arms upward.

Sam and Dean packed up their things and headed out the door with the Elrics. Sam was still a bit freaked about Ed's leg, but he'd seen worse things. Dean just couldn't get over the fact of the brothers' golden eyes, and the fact that when he searched 'Edward Elric' on public records throughout the U.S, there were no results...


	6. Chapter 6

**Brothers Who Never Knew Peace**

**Chapter Six**

Sam grit his teeth as he scrubbed the back set of the Impala.

"Jesus, Ed..." He mumbled as he tried to scrub away the dried blood.

It was proving quite difficult for him. Even with his strength, he couldn't manage to get the blood to completely go away and not leave a stain.

_Dean's gonna be pissed..._

"Yo Sammy."

Sam barely cocked his head towards his brother's voice.

"You done cleaning my car yet?" Dean asked in a smug voice as he approached.

Sam sighed, his head drooping in defeat.

"No, it's not coming out too easily." Sam said before getting up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, don't tell me you think you're done." Dean said with a smug grin.

Sam gave Dean a bitchface and flared his nostrils.

Dean just laughed.

"Go 'round to the corner store and buy some stronger cleaning stuff." Dean said.

Sam kept glaring as he got into the driver's seat of the car.

"And try to be quick about it!" Dean said, grinning at his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes and mocked Dean before he started to drive to the store Dean had spoken of.

"Ed, get down from there, you're gonna get hurt!"

Dean turned his head towards the voices of the Elrics.

"Like hell I am! Just shut up, Al! I've climbed houses and stuff before, a tree is no different!"

Dean's eyes widened as he looked to the older blonde boy, who was in a tree. Somehow, Ed had managed to climb almost to the top of a moderately tall tree and he was about 10 feet in the air. _How the hell... _Dean thought before he walked over to them.

"Hey, hey Ed!" Dean yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

Al looked over to him with a weary expression.

"It's no use. He's not gonna come down unless the tree comes down with him..." Al said, ashamed of his brother's behavior.

Dean kept his eyes on Ed.

"How the hell did he even get up there?" He asked.

Al looked down at the ground.

"He... um..."

He was trying his best to keep their alchemy powers a secret, but Ed seemed to be of no help in that mission. He had wanted to figure out if alchemy worked in this universe, and, surprisingly, it did.

Dean looked over to Al, who hadn't answered his question.

"Hey, Al?" Dean said.

Al looked up to Dean.

"He's just a really good climber. We used to live at a house with a big oak tree next to it. We'd climb it all the time." Al fibbed. He was quite good at making something up on the spot and making it sound convincing.

Dean nodded.

"I'll say. He's a fucking spider monkey."

Al laughed.

"Yeah..." He said quietly.

"Hey Al!"

Both Alphonse and Dean looked in Edward's direction.

"You should see the view! It's pretty cool!" Ed shouted.

Al rolled his eyes. There was no way he was getting up there. It wasn't that he was afraid of heights, but, he just didn't want to risk getting hurt, especially in his human body. He had felt a odd need to protect it. All the years he had been without it made this so much sweeter for him, now that he was back in his body.

Ed stared out across the city. Apparently, they were in a place called St. Louis. He hadn't ever heard of it before, but, he knew he was in a different world, and he knew things would be different.

"Ed!"

Ed looked down to his brother, who was being a nuisance at the time. He knew Al was just trying to protect him, but, couldn't he have a little fun every once in a while?

Al glared helplessly at his brother. He would have gotten up there to get Ed down, but, he didn't want to use Alchemy in front of the Winchesters.

The screech of tires was heard as Sam pulled back into the lot in the Impala. Dean looked over and gave his brother a cocky grin, only the be returned with a bitchface.

"Whoa." Sam breathed as he stared at Ed.

"I know right!" Dean grinned as he looked at his brother before looking back to the blonde in the tree.

"How'd he get up there? Sam asked, mostly to himself.

"Apparently he's a chimp." Dean answered, still smirking.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and went to the Impala to try and clean out the stains in the seats.

Al watched Ed for a few more seconds before he felt something. Something _wrong. _Just a horrible sense of wrongness washed over him right before the branch Ed was standing on snapped.

"Ed!" Al shrieked as he ran to his brother.

Ed panicked as he felt himself falling. His immediate reaction was to use alchemy, which he did. Clapping his hands together and reaching for the tree, he created a large, wooden hand that reached out and grabbed him.

Both Dean and Sam, once they realized what was going to happen if Ed hit the ground, raced to him. That was, until they stopped dead in their tracks and stared. Was it witchcraft? They had never seen anything like this before. A wooden _hand_ grabbed Ed and stopped his fall.

_What the hell?!_ The Winchesters both thought as they stared, their faces overcome with shock.

Al stopped once he realized Ed had used alchemy. He groaned. _Ed... Why do you have to be such an idiot?!_

* * *

_I am SO sorry for the wait you guys! I know it's a short chapter, but, I tried okay?! School's been a bitch and I'm trying as hard as I can, so... yeah. i'll try to update when I can. Peace out for now guys.  
_


End file.
